


mad at you, mad at me

by sungyeols



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Bora is like mentioned once, M/M, Slight storytold violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/sungyeols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungyeol thinks he might need to reconsider the jail time, or something.  </p>
            </blockquote>





	mad at you, mad at me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MyungYeolPromptMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MyungYeolPromptMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Sungyeol is facing up to 3 years in prison, or therapy for anger management for leashing out on his boss (who had it coming).  
> Myungsoo is a bright, renewed psychologist, who agrees to take his file.  
> (Please sassy & rude Sungyeol!)

_ Anger Management Tip #1: Explore what's really behind your anger. _

Sungyeol is seated on a comfy plush sofa inside a fairly sized room. There are bookshelves everywhere, and books, and honestly he'd think that the place was a library if it weren't a mental institution. The psychologist is seated across him, in another chair. He's wearing a button down polo and slacks under his coat, his brown hair styled well. He looks handsome, cheerful and young, maybe even more than Sungyeol is. Sungyeol is like, twenty six this year. He grunts internally.

The doctor smiles at him, dimpling and he can't help but kind of squint. The doctor's brightness is making him blind.

"Good morning, Lee Sungyeol-ssi. Can I call you Sungyeol-ssi?" the doctor, with a clipboard in his hand, says and Sungyeol can't help but roll his eyes.

"You already called me Sungyeol-ssi. Why did you even bother asking?" he replies a bit too sharply, and he kinda knows it's rude for someone you just met but he can't help reacting that way. _Like some invisible stick was stuck up your ass,_ Bora had once told him before she cut contact with him.

"Hm, yes I did. Well I'm Kim Myungsoo, and I will be helping you with your issues so I hope we can work well for a speedy _recovery._ " he says in an optimistic, nice and cheerful tone that Sungyeol thinks that this doctor here was vomited from a medical drama. He makes it sound like Sungyeol is like really sick from some shitty disease, because he said _recovery._ He frowns. The guy sounds like a goody two shoes shit. Nevertheless, he nods, acknowledging the introduction. He's still kind of uncomfortable about the situation, and he wouldn't really agree to this had his lawyer not insisted, because it's either this or jail. He'd rather have his ass here two times a week than be in some cell for three years. Prisoners aren't allowed coffee, aren't they? He needs a cup right now.

He snaps from his daze when the young doctor tucks the clipboard safely under the coffee table and sits back on his chair.

"So Sungyeol-ssi, we should talk about something. Let's talk about you, or something." Dr. Kim starts off and eyes running over him but not in a creepy stalker way.

"What if I don't want to?" he asks.

"Then we don't have to talk about you. We can talk about something else. I won't force you." He's about to say something snappy and rude but the doctor smiles at him. It's so warm, and bright. Like those muffins you just take out of the oven after being baked to perfection. Sungyeol sighs.

"Fine, since this is being paid for, let's talk." he gives in and Dr. Kim lights up like some Christmas decor.

"Great! Well, you do know you are here for anger management, right?"

"Obviously. They say I have, _anger issues_. Fuck them. There's only so much one can take."

"Why do people think you have anger issues though?" he probes, and Sungyeol's forehead creases. He thinks about it, trying to conjure a response. He looks up at the doctor and said person nods, kind of telling Sungyeol to take his time. Sungyeol isn't dumb, and he has watched enough medical dramas to know that Myungsoo is just making him speak of the incident. Thinking of it makes his stomach churn again and his knees tense up, and his fingers digging up his skin in his hand. He snaps out of it.

"I don't know." he says, and the doctor nods. He doesn't talk, he scribbles something on a paper for a while and Sungyeol looks around, sighing. He's waiting for him.

"It's because of some incidents in the office." he admits, kind of in a whisper, after a few minutes and Dr. Kim looks up at him.

"Come again?" the doctor perks up, laying his pen on the table.

"I said people think I have anger issues because of some incidents in the office that has happened." his voice is much louder now, and Dr. Kim is looking at him very intently. He hopes he didn't scream that one, he can't seem to have control over his voice.

"What happened, may I ask?"

"They say I can't keep my fucking temper, and that I explode like a madman. I mean, I do have a temper. I'm like, fucking aware of that. I'm much more angry most of the time but I try to keep on bottling it up and in the end I guess, some of it still leaks? There will be some outbursts every now and then but I just don't get it, how I can't control myself? Well fuck, I'm not good at this." he sighs, running his fingers in his hair in frustration. He feels like he's misunderstood most of the time. Dr. Kim nods at him, lips set in a small frown. He's probably going to say _'I know how you feel, I understand you'_ like how they do on dramas--

"Anger is a normal emotion, it's actually one of the core emotions. It's neither good, or bad--it's just telling you whether this thing for you is upsetting or something that doesn't floats on your boat. You can't control the situation you're in or how it makes you feel, but you can control how you express your anger without it being harmful to others. Out of control anger can hurt you physically because it requires a lot of energy, plus it makes you susceptible to weak immune system and insomnia. You have trouble sleeping at night, don't you? That's why we're here, because I'm going to help you control your anger so that you can still convey your emotion but it won't be toxic for people around you. Anger can't be cured, but it's up to you if you can manage the effect it has on you. I'll be here to guide you on how to improve your bottles so it won't spill anymore." the young doctor finishes his mini speech with a warm and comforting smile, his hand reaching out to pat Sungyeol in the shoulder.

Sungyeol thinks he might need to reconsider the jail time, or something.  

 

* * *

 

_ Anger Management Tip #2: Recognize anger warning signs and triggers _

He doesn't talk about the incident until the fourth session. Maybe because he feels like they won't get anywhere until he speaks of it, but Dr. Kim is patient, not forcing him to talk if he doesn't want to. It's also very annoying, and pisses off Sungyeol in some level. He hopes it doesn't rub off on him.

"We're going to talk about the incident today." he declares after sitting in his spot, the couch. He drops his bag beside him and Dr. Kim looks up from the papers in his table, eyes wide in shock.

"What made you say that?" the doctor asks, rather dumbly as Sungyeol would put it. He works on filing the papers quickly, as if he doesn't move fast Sungyeol might change his mind about the talk.

"I feel like I have to attend fifty more sessions if I don't talk about it soon."

"Don't you want fifty more sessions with me?" he hears Dr. Kim mumble and his eyebrows shoot up.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You fucking said something."

"I said nothing."

"Fine, I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear anything because you're being a fucking stupid and pathetic person by not clearing up what you mumbled and I am trying to not be mad at you because I'm supposed to keep my anger managed, cool and under wraps." he crosses his arms

"I don't appreciate you calling me, your doctor, a stupid and pathetic person but I do appreciate your enthusiasm to keep your anger on check though. I gotta give you credit for that." the doctor is now finally done fixing his papers and is sitting on the chair across him again.

"Whenever you're ready." Dr. Kim gestures his hands towards Sungyeol, kind of urging him. Sungyeol shifts on his seat, and licks his lips.

"So, I have this boss. His name is Kim Sunggyu. Total asshole. I can't believe he goes to church regularly, he's like the spawn of Satan." he starts off and Dr. Kim is listening to him, lips quirked up in amazement or something.

"Ever since he saw me, he hated me. Always gave the hardest clients to me, made me work overtime numerous times for no particular reason, and talked shit about me. Typical boss from hell stuff. The part that fucks me up the most is that he can easily get away with it, degrading me like that and I can't really do anything at first because he's my boss and heck, I need a job. So I put up with him for months." he stops, like he's trying to think of what happens next and Dr. Kim stands to get some water.

"I'm just here, continue." he says by the water dispenser at the corner.

"So a few weeks back, there was this major project deal thing. I worked my ass off for a proposal and project design for this thing, because whoever gets chosen will get a slot to be promoted. Promotion means great. It means that I get to have my ass removed from that god damn department and I won't get to be with Satan boss Kim Sunggyu ever again. I did the proposal and project design for days, trading some of my sleep for it." he nods as Dr. Kim passes him a glass of water and he sips from it. The doctor settles back on his seat.

"But you know what that asshole of a person did?"

"What did he do?"

"He fucking snaked my proposal and design and claimed it was his. He presented it to the board before I could even say 'fuck you' and I was, just--" he can feel his blood boil again at the memory but he tries to calm himself so he breathes slowly.

"I was so mad, Doctor Kim--"

"You can call me Myungsoo."

"I was so mad because I worked hard for it and he just stole it just like that without even trying and the board directors loved it, recognizing him for his so called 'greatness' or whatever crap it was. I was enraged, I was the only one who didn't knew about it when I came for work that day. Some co-worker just told me."

"So what happened?"

"The _incident_ happened. He went to my cubicle, dumping some god forsaken pile of paper works for the day, bitching something about me needing to go to work more on time, not be five minutes late and all. I was starting to get riled up then. I looked up and I asked him, about the project. He said he didn't steal anything. It was his work. But in reality, he took mine and just changed some terms. Technically it was still mine. So I insisted. He said real nasty words about me, how I was unprofessional and all that other crap and I was just so goddamn pissed because he was making it seemed like I was lying to get attention. Then lastly he said, 'You didn't have to lie and try to make something up like I don't know, try to claim my project as yours so you can get promoted. You should've just done your job well and listened to your boss.' I blacked out for a few seconds after that. All I can see was red. I didn't know what I did actually, if I just pushed him or punched him or choked him. I don't remember shit. Someone who saw the ordeal talked to my lawyer and said that I choked my boss and pushed him so hard he hit the corner of a table made of glass and bled from there. I didn't even have the mind and eye to see and know what was happening that time. I was just so enraged. I lashed out at him, saying that he was a miserable old fuck who leeched off of his workers and that he doesn't deserve his position and some other shit that I can't even remember. The rest of my memories after that are hazy, I can't recall much except guards trying to pull me away from him and there is blood in my hands. I never felt guilty for what I did, that old fuck deserved it." he huffs out after finishing and Dr. Kim--Myungsoo--gives him another glass of water and he gulps it up. His throat dried up from all the talking.

"Thank you, for sharing that."

"It kind of feels good that I let it out too. I feel like some burden was removed from my shoulders. It's fucking heavy, about damn time I set it down I think."

"You know what I think Sungyeol-ssi?"

"What do you think, _Myungsoo-ssi_?"

"Stop mocking me."

"I'm not mocking you."

Myungsoo doesn't answer back though, and he comes forward to Sungyeol, giving him a hug. To say Sungyeol is shocked is an understatement. His doctor is suddenly hugging him. It sounds so awkward. Sungyeol doesn't know what to do so he just kind of stiffens there, and he can smell Myungsoo's perfume and his shampoo (it smells great). Myungsoo lets him go after a few seconds.

"What the hell was that for? Are patients and doctors supposed to hug or something?" Sungyeol asks him, because heck, this guy just hugged him, and he's his doctor. It sounds worse than it looks. Plus, he can't think of any reason as to why Myungsoo would do it. Is he even gay?

"I just think that you deserved and or needed a hug. I mean, you wouldn't hurt anybody if it weren't for him triggering you, and it was just bad, everything that boss of yours did and say. I'm sure your feelings were hurt too. But I don't think anyone has ever asked about how you feel. Has anyone asked about how you feel?" he states simply, and Sungyeol is left gawking.

He feels stirring in his stomach, the kind that happens when he's starting to get mad or pissed off, but this time he's pretty sure it's not because he's mad.

 

* * *

  

_ Anger Management Tip #3: Learn ways to diffuse anger. _

Sungyeol has finally learned to open up to Myungsoo about his concerns after that, which is a major step in his anger management development since he's just mostly half ass-ing his visits with said doctor. He drinks medicine for his ' _stress hormones_ ' and goes to his sessions twice a week. His lawyer visits once a week, to give him updates and mostly to track his progress. Instead of going to jail, his lawyer went for the 'he has psychological problems and he just needs help' route where he lost all his money and still has to pay fines, but at this point, Sungyeol can't deny that he's pretty much enveloped the system of going to Myungsoo's clinic twice a week without complains. Myungsoo helps him undergo this therapy (Myungsoo says its Cognitive Behavioral Therapy, or whatever) where they pick apart and try to recognize the negative thoughts that provoke the outbursts or flare ups. From there, he helps Sungyeol see alternative ways of thinking and reacting to anger. Myungsoo says its one of the common treatments and the results are always quick and good. He just kind of goes with whatever Myungsoo says because the latter has proven himself that he's great at this (and at such a young age, he's just freaking twenty five!) and honestly, he can slowly feel the change, how he feels himself get loose in a good way bit by bit.

Today, they're inside Myungsoo's office again, and they're doing therapy. Myungsoo wants Sungyeol to find an alternative way of diffusing his anger. The doctor has given him a scenario that is bound to drive him mad, and now he has to find a way, his own way that can make him tone down his anger to a non-violent level. He's been trying to do it for more than thirty minutes now but the more time passes, it makes him more frustrated, and grumpy, and annoyed and mad and basically he's ten seconds and ten centimeters away from either punching Myungsoo or himself, or pulling his hair out, or anything just to vent out his anger. He slumps in the couch.

"I can't do this. I don't fucking know what to do. I just become more frustrated and angry. I feel shitty. I can't do this." he tiredly declares and Myungsoo is shaking his head at him from his table, doing something in front of the laptop.

"No, you can do it Sungyeol. You're just not focused enough. Nor motivated." the brown haired doctor shrugs, not even looking up from his laptop as he continues on doing his paperwork. He was observing Sungyeol fifteen minutes ago but has decided to go back to his other work when Sungyeol has said that he needs some time and space to re-evaluate his self or something. Sungyeol finds this very annoying and he huffs out a breath. Isn't he supposed to be Myungsoo's work for this time slot?

"Okay, first of all, fuck you I am focused enough. Second, motivated for what?"

"You're not motivated enough to find your own way of diffusing your anger. Do you want me to rile you up? Because I think you need that. You're kind of failing you know. I can't believe that even here you're a failure." Myungsoo looks up, finally, and he leans back in his chair, with a look that Sungyeol has never seen before on him. There is a glint in his eyes. Sungyeol grits his teeth at the words the doctor says. If anything, he's not a failure.

"I'm not a failure." he says it with such resignation and intensity that he believes it, because it sounds so true when he said it.

"But why can't you control your anger? Look, your knuckles are turning white, and you're gritting your teeth so hard it might as well fall out. I bet your stomach and chest is also burning right now. You're getting angry and you want to be violent about it even though I told you to control it. Your fingers are digging up the skin of your palm, because you think hurting yourself would be better than doing nothing at all because you can't do anything, you can't do what I'm asking you to do you--" Myungsoo stops, suddenly finds himself trapped in his chair. Sungyeol is hovering over him, with an aura as thick as fog, and he's so so so mad, and for once Myungsoo is kind of scared. Sungyeol has both his arms on both sides of Myungsoo's chair and he's shaking (more like convulsing). He can see the doctor look up at him, trying to feign a poker face but his lips give away. They're parted and trembling, trying to suck in a breath.

"Stop talking crap about me." he growls.

" _You're an idiot_." the doctor says it like it's nothing but to Sungyeol it's enough to drive him to the edge and he does the first thing that crosses his mind. He swoops in, diving for a kiss on the doctor's lips. It's rough and filled with anger and Sungyeol bites Myungsoo's lips, leaving the doctor whimpering. He tastes something metal while he continues the kiss, the doctor's lips now starting to join it. Myungsoo's abused lips are soft unlike Sungyeol's rough ones but the kiss feels good, great even, and Sungyeol can feel his dissolve slip away, the anger falling from his head to his fingertips.

When he pulls away, both of them are panting, catching their breaths. Myungsoo's lower lip is bleeding from where Sungyeol bit it and the blood is trickling down. Sungyeol leans back on the table and grips it, because his knees suddenly feel weak and he might fall down if he doesn't hold on to something. Myungsoo has some tissues held up to his lips and he looks flushed.

"I think I just found my way to diffuse my anger." he admits, and Myungsoo gives him a look.

"Well, I think that this just applies for some certain situations. You still need to work on another way. At least you got over this one scenario." Myungsoo tries to say through the bloody tissues and it ends up quite muffled but Sungyeol hears it.

 

* * *

 

 

_Anger Management Tip #4: Manage anger in the moment._

The treatment gets better session after session, and Sungyeol feels great changes in his mood and how he can now moderate it bit by bit, unlike before where he had no control over his emotions. They're over ten sessions already, and to be honest he lost count at where they actually are now. However, his relationship ( _is it what, doctor-patient relationship or what_ ) with Myungsoo isn't getting any better. In fact, Myungsoo has become kind of more stiff now, like your typical run of the mill doctor, so unlike the Myungsoo that hugged him several sessions ago because he feels sympathy that no one cared about Sungyeol's feelings. Sungyeol thinks it must be because of the kiss. It has to be because of it. They didn't talk of it after and both acted like it never happened. Myungsoo now gets fidgety every now and then when he tries to lean in closer or something. It bothers Sungyeol to some extent. Today is no exception.

That day he learns, Myungsoo says, that he's like five more sessions away from finishing his therapy. He's almost there, a bit more fine tuning on his anger management and he'll be okay and he can live on. Get a new job, someplace where his past record won't matter. Pay the rest of his fines with the money he'll earn. Maybe a convenience store, or a cafe. Whatever. He hasn't gone to think that far, since most of these days it's all Myungsoo in his mind. He blames it on the fact that aside from his lawyer, whom he sees once a week, it's Myungsoo that he always sees and gets to be with. Aside from that, he doesn't leave the house and no one even bothers to visit him. He isn't in good terms with his parents and his brother makes sure to not meddle with him to not be on their parents' bad side. His friends suddenly became non-existent after the incident. So Sungyeol has no one for now, except Myungsoo.

Kim Myungsoo, his psychologist. His doctor. The one who helps him with therapy, The one who he kissed until his lips bled so hard. _The one he likes._

The thought of it hits him so hard, it's deliciously bitter, sickeningly sweet at the same time. It explains a lot about why he has been like that for the past few days. He sighs in his seat and Myungsoo notices it, a flash of something again in his face that Sungyeol can't seem to name. Myungsoo is like that, he has these faces that Sungyeol can't name but it makes him feel things.

"Anything wrong?" Myungsoo asks him, eyebrow raised. Sungyeol shrugs. The air is thick and it feels as if it is clawing its way to Sungyeol's lungs. _Something's wrong._ He doesn't reply.

"You do know that I get paid to listen to you and help you right? With regards to your anger issues or not, you can talk to me."

"Okay fine, let's talk."

"So what is concerning you?"

"The kiss that happened between us."

Myungsoo seems to freeze at the memory. Sungyeol looks at him expectantly.

"Well that was a mistake, that shouldn't have happened. One of your anger episodes. Let's just forget about it."

"It wasn't a mistake for me, nor an episode of my anger or whatever the fuck you want to say."

"Sungyeol--"

"I meant it. You didn't push me when I pinned you on the chair, or when I kissed first. You kissing back should mean something too. Why did you let me do it to you? Why did you let it happen still?" He can feel the anger rising, his blood boiling. His stomach churning. Yet, Myungsoo is there across him, face stoic.

"Myungsoo." he calls him and the doctor looks at him, a sigh leaving his lips.

"It was a grave mistake that I truly regret. You might be mistaking my kindness for something more, something you want me to give to you. I knew it would led to this that's why I'm trying to distance myself. It's going to be a hindrance to your therapy and a bump in your development. I can't do this." his eyes doesn't leave Sungyeol's as he says it and Sungyeol can feel his knees wobble, and bile rising up his throat. He feels like throwing up at Myungsoo's words.

"I'm not mistaking your kindness or whatever. I think I like you, like _like_ you."

"You _think._ You don't _know_. All the more I shouldn't do it. I'm sorry."

"Who the fuck are you to know what I feel more than I do?"

" _I'm your doctor,_ I'm not supposed to like you that way and I know you don't really like me that way. You're just probably confused. It's just an effect of all the time we spent together, and the empathy and the--" Myungsoo keeps on saying stuff but Sungyeol drones it out. He tries to breathe deeply, trying to diffuse the anger, because this is making him mad, and upset. Why is Myungsoo insisting that he knows so much about him more than he does? He wants to scream, but he doesn't. He tries to think of all the things he learned from his past sessions about keeping his emotions in check. He counts to ten, eyes closed and he recalls one thing that he should do. He thinks of the situation, how messed up it is. How is it important in the grand scheme of things? How is his thing with Myungsoo important in the long run? Will he be of great importance to him, another patient who just needed help?

He sighs and opens his eyes. He realizes that Myungsoo is looking at him, probably waiting for an answer to some question he asked.

"Forget I said anything. I shouldn't have said it. It's a mistake that shouldn't have happened anyway, just like you said." he says, words bitter around the edges and he knows Myungsoo can see it, feel it. He passes just one quick look at the doctor and he think he sees regret in his eyes, but he doesn't hope.

He finishes the sessions rather quickly and Myungsoo, Dr. Kim rather, deems him fit again to live within the society. The last day they meet is when Dr. Kim asks if he wants some coffee before he leaves the office and he declines with a sharp 'no' and walk towards the door.

 

* * *

 

_ Anger Management Tip #5: Know when to seek professional help. _

Sungyeol lives on. He works on a cafe downtown. The shop owner didn't mind his background and the job pays well so that's good enough for him. He's free now, he has managed to pay his fines and has stopped meeting his lawyer. But his friends hadn't come back for him, and his parents knew nothing of the whole ordeal. He tries to avoid thinking of Myungsoo because it makes him even feel more alone than he is right now. So it's just him alone. It's tiring, having no one, but he deals.

Today is a lazy day at the cafe, and there aren't much customers around except for a guy sitting by the corner and a girl studying near the window. He's counting cash behind the counter when someone coughs in front of him, light enough just so he can notice, and when he looks up he sees Myungsoo in all his glory, wearing a blue button down shirt, hair styled like it was before. He frowns.

"Why are you here?" he asks him.

"Trying to get coffee, but seeing as you're here I think I'd do something else." the doctor answers him with a smile, dimpling.

"You know you can't just go here and think that I'm cool with whatever shit you did you fucking ass."

"I know."

"Then leave, because I'm totally still upset with you."

"Not mad?"

"Upset. I handle my anger pretty well nowadays."

"I wonder who helped you with that."

"No need to wonder, he was a fucking glorious asshole who kept on thinking he fucking knows how I feel about him just because he can read minds and that it's not fucking real, that it's supposed to be some _psychological hangup_ or some shit. I can't remember, I droned out on his explanation."

"First of all, we analyze behavior, we don't read minds. Second, I'm not saying I'm correct about everything I said, nor was I wrong but I wasn't right either." Sungyeol raises his right hand and makes a stop sign in front of Myungsoo.

"You're not making sense. I did not understand a single shit from that sentence."

"What I mean was that I felt that it was wrong, that I was a doctor and you were my patient and if I harbor this kind of feeling towards you it might have an effect on your treatment, I don't know. I make sure that I don't think of my patients at home because they should only stay at my work, but I keep on thinking about you. At that time, I wasn't so sure of myself but I tried to stop, I thought prevention was better than cure. But I think I just hurt you, and I'm really sorry for that."

"You do know that sorry can't fix a broken plate so it could function again, do you?"

"I know, but why would you need a broken plate when there is someone out there who can buy a new one for you?"

"I don't have anyone who'd buy a new plate for me." Sungyeol crosses his arms and huffs out.

"You have me."

"But you're the one who broke my plate."

"But I'm also the one who fixed your broken bottles so your anger won't spill. I'm pretty sure I can buy you a new plate if you want to." Myungsoo leans on the counter and Sungyeol stares at the rolled up sleeves of his polo because he doesn't want to look at Myungsoo's face.

"Do you want to?" he asks in a small voice.

"Of course I do."

"I might need time though, I'm not sure if I'm ready to go plate shopping with you."

"Then I will wait for you. Until you're ready again and you've come to not hate me whenever I'm in line of your sight." Myungsoo reaches out for his hand that is on top of the counter, leaning. The doctor holds his hand and caresses it with his thumb lightly, in a kind of comforting way. Sungyeol finally looks up at Myungsoo and sees the other man smiling at him, and he squints.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're shining so brightly right now, I had to squint my eyes to see you clearly."

"Is that your way of telling me I'm handsome."

"You wish."

 

 

 

  
_Extra:_

"Why are we even talking in metaphors?"

"You started it."

"But you followed."

"I think there's something wrong with my head. I need a psychologist. To read my mind or, something."

"I told you we don't read minds!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sungyeol can be more rude than this, I know. Nevertheless, I hope y'all still liked my fill! I suck at titles, so I snatched this one from Neyo.


End file.
